Trading Desire
by Xana NightWish
Summary: Made a vampire against her will, after trying and failing to settle down somewhere, Ara Redfern finally agrees to try Circle Daybreak, only to come face to face with her reformed maker - and his new soulmate.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trading Desires   
  
Spoilers: Basic Night World  
  
Disclaimers: Night World and everything related to it is the property of LJ Smith, I'm just borrowing it for fun. The storyline and unfamiliar characters come from my own imagination.   
  
Summary: Made a vampire against her will, after trying and failing to settle down somewhere, Ara Redfern finally agrees to try Circle Daybreak, only to come face to face with her reformed maker - and his new soulmate.   
  
Author's notes: feedback would be great.   
  
Part 1  
  
This time it would work. It had to work, because Ara was sick of trying and failing. The solution wasn't the ideal one, but then again, Ara was all out of ideas at the moment. But if she could, Ara would do her entire life differently.   
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ara's best friend Citirina asked, leaning in the door way, toying nervously with a string of her long chestnut hair.  
  
Ara frowned, looking around the empty walls, the suitcases piled on the bed. She sighed and shrugged. "It's not like I have any other options. It was either this or death." She made a face. "Neither are particularly appealing."  
  
Citirina smiled sympathetically. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Let's get your stuff to the car." She picked up three of Ara's bags and left.  
  
Ara sighed, running her fingers through her short red curls, checking her appearance one last time in the mirror. She was kind of short, and probably too thin, but couldn't seem to build up any weight or muscles. Her red curls did what they wanted to, no matter what she did. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit with black boots. She knew she was a head-turner, but still, that didn't make her feel any better.   
  
"Are you coming?" Citirina's voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah," Ara said, taking one last look around and picking up her bags. Here we go she thought.  
  
* * *   
  
"You've got to be *kidding!*"  
  
Malachite's eyes closed briefly at the news. This was so unfair. After all he'd put himself through, the long haul turn around from badass vamp to reformed Daybreaker he had this thrown at his face. "Talk about karma," he muttered sourly.   
  
Lina looked over at him in surprise. "What's the big deal? We've got some new vampy coming to play, it's not the end of the world."  
  
Malachite's black eyes bored into her calm blue ones. Out of all the people in the safe-house, she was probably the one he liked the least. She was too brash and spoke too much with little regard for people's feelings. Not exactly what he would have expected from a Daybreaker.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he answered, stalking off. He stood on the balcony outside his room, staring at the lights of the small Californian community of Elmfield. A cool breeze was blowing through his long black hair. If he had been human, gooseflesh would have risen on his bare arms. He wished he could feel the weather.   
  
"Are you okay?" The voice was soft and caring, full of love and concern, and also a note of caution as well. Malachite sighed as he felt a slender arm wrap itself around his as his soulmate joined him, trying to pull him to her.   
  
"Lina said you freaked at the mention of the new girl."  
  
"I did /not/ freak!" Malachite snapped angrily. "Lina doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
Yanna's head tilted to one side, her silvery hair spilling over her shoulders. "Are you sure? You can tell me."  
  
Malachite couldn't look at her. He'd changed so much to make her happy, but there was still so much about him she didn't know. "It's - well - this - forget it." He couldn't tell her, not now, not ever. There were some things she was better off not knowing.  
  
Yanna sighed, taking the hint and leaving him alone. Something had to be done. The last thing he needed was Ara showing up and blabbing his secrets to everyone.  
  
* * * 


	2. Part 2

A/N: Wow, reviews! Thanks! Malachite is pronounced Mal-a-chite, it's a type of precious stone. Here's part 2, anyway. Hopefully part 3 should be out by tomorrow.   
Part 2  
  
"How the hell did she manage to get away?" Valarie was stalking up and down the warehouse floor, knowing over and breaking anything foolish enough to be in her path. "We had her under surveillance for months!"  
  
"These things are tricky," Shiva pointed out, her tone far too bored Valarie's liking. Shiva acted like she didn't care about anything. Valarie almost didn't understand why she bothered to be part of the group at all.  
  
"Things go wrong sometimes," Nolan offered, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He seemed more interested in something on the floor by his feet than actually looking at Valarie.  
  
Valarie stopped storming around, caught somewhere between anger and annoyance. "Ara Redfern is responsible for Trey's death, or have you all forgotten that?" she snapped. She tugged at her raven ponytail, almost mad enough to tug the damn thing out her head all together.   
  
Nolan looked up at her, Shiva sighed and folded her arms. "We know, you never let us forget it, and it's not like we would. There can't be that many people named Ara Redfern."  
  
Nolan barked a laugh. "Yeah, when there are a hundred Redferns on every street corner these days."  
  
"So what do *you* suggest?" Shiva snapped. "Maybe Redfern's aren't as rare as they used to be, anyone with a blood relative claims the name at the moment. Checking our records, asking our spies, is about the only thing I can think of to find her."  
  
It surprised Valarie that Shiva had thought at all. She was the leader, she did all the planning and handed out the assignments. There maybe only three of them now, but they were still the best vampire hunters in Elmfield. And besides, Trey had never really liked Shiva, at least, as far as she knew.  
  
"I don't care how we do it," Valarie said finally. "She hurt us, and she's going to pay with her own blood."  
  
* * * 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Ara wasn't sure about her first impressions of the safe house. She didn't really know what to expect. Or how people would react to her. It wasn't like she was one of those crazy bad vampires who had decided to make a turn around. She just wanted to find somewhere she could fit in.  
  
"There are about four other people staying here," the witch who was showing her around explained. She'd introduced herself as Yanna Vervain. At least she wasn't one of those annoying perky types, she seemed calm and rational, and not too enthusiastic.  
  
"Who else is there." Ara had dumped her bags in one of the rooms upstairs, and Yanna was giving her a tour of the house. Not much to see really. There were five bedrooms up stairs, along with two bathrooms, downstairs there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, small hallway and another bathroom.  
  
The place was semi tidy, at least showing evidence that people did live there. Video boxes and magazines were stacked in a pile by the TV, coffee cups were dotted all over the place. Shoes were all over the hall, unwashed dishes were in the kitchen sink.  
  
"There's Lina Kyoko, a shifter, Sivan Morgan and Malachite Blackthorn, both vampires."  
  
Ara was certain she had misheard. There was no way Yanna could have just told her that Malachite Blackthorn was staying here. "I - I think I'm going to unpack." She turned and hurried up the stairs, closing the door and turning the CD player on and up loud. The last person she wanted to see was Malachite Blackthorn.  
  
She could be mistaken, maybe there were two Malachite Blackthorns. Her eyes closed as she collapsed on her bed. ~So much for a new life~ she thought moodily. What if it was all some kind of trick? Malachite was insane, anyone could see that from their first meeting of him.  
  
You didn't the nasty little voice in her mind pointed out.   
  
Ara sighed, pressing her face into the pillow. Why couldn't she ever get a break?  
  
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Malachite checked his watch impatiently. He looked around the club. She should be here by now, she had promised. So where the hell was she? Maybe he was going over the top with this, but he needed to keep Yanna safe. She would never understand, no matter how he tried to tell her. He was sure of that.  
  
So Ara had to be disposed of. He couldn't do it himself, the Daybreakers would have a fit. Hell, they would have a fit if they found out what he was doing now. He was serious enough about his issues with Ara Redfern to break the rules, but loved his soulmate enough to at least try and stay with her as long as he could.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shiva sat beside him casually giving him the once over, smiling in approval at what she saw.  
  
Malachite wasn't in the mood for flirting. "I don't think Valarie would want to see me face to face." He smiled without humour.  
  
"So I must be mad for agreeing to meet with you?" Shiva said, folding her arms on the table.  
  
Malachite glanced around the club again. The place was discreet, a human one, so the risk of any Night People finding out what they were up to was slimmer. With any luck, no one should recognise them.  
  
"Maybe. And I am sure, I need to do this. I don't know what Valarie's problem with Ara is, but I have enough problems with her to let you guys in." He scribbled the address of the safe house on a napkin. She took it and slipped it down the front of her sleek red top, smiling coyly.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, no one needs to know where to came from."  
  
"Thanks." Malachite stood up, leaving. He knew he couldn't avoid the safe house forever. Maybe he could convince Ara he wasn't the same monster he had been back when she had known him.  
  
~Yeah, and maybe ants will take over the world~ he thought, smiling dryly.  
  
* * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
"Maybe someone should just ask her to turn it down," Lina said, closing her eyes.  
  
Yanna stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep her temper in check. Ara's loud dance music had been driving them nuts all evening. Malachite hadn't come home yet, and no one seemed to have any ideas where he was.   
  
"What's her deal, anyway?" Linda turned up the volume on the TV,  
  
Yanna shrugged. "Don't know. She freaked when she heard Malachite's name." She was completely aware of Malachite's past, knew he hadn't always been the good guy, he'd been one of worst. And of he could accept her and make a turn around, then that was satisfying enough for her.   
  
"I told you, he had a hissy-fit last night when he heard." Linda looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what he did to her."  
  
"Maybe it was something *she* did to him," Yanna snapped, standing up and stalking off to the kitchen where she began loading up the dishwasher.   
  
She didn't know why every time something was wrong, Lina never hesitated in blaming Malachite first. It wasn't fair, he was doing his best. Unfortunately, reputation seemed to have a habit of showing up where it wasn't welcome.   
  
Where *was* he? Why couldn't he be there so she could talk to him?  
  
"Jesus, what the hell is that racket?"  
  
She closed the dishwasher and put it on, turning to face Malachite. "Our new housemate. She's not too pleased with you." She folded her arms. With her fluffy blondness she probably didn't look demanding in the slightest. She hoped he could sense her need to know about this one.   
  
Malachite winced, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ugh. She just - we never - we never really got alone too well." He turned and hurried up the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Sivan finally decided to grace them all with his presence.   
  
"Malachite has issues with the new girl Ara."  
  
Sivan shrugged carelessly. "So they'll have to work something out. Maybe you should just leave this one to them." He headed into the lounge.  
  
Yanna wanted to hit something in frustration. She was Malachite's *soulmate*. She had to know if Ara was going to be a problem. But who could help her?  
  
* * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"How did you *get* this?" Valarie wondered if she should be suspicious when Shiva handed her an address that was supposedly Ara Redfern's location.   
  
"Asked around. Apparently she's not as hard to find as we thought." Shiva smiled faintly, shoving her hands in her coat pocket.  
  
"Thanks." Valarie waited.   
  
Shiva's eyes rolled and she walked away, leaving the wear house. Valarie looked at the piece of paper. To her it seemed highly unlikely that she'd get something this concrete by just asking around. How could she be sure Shiva wasn't setting her up?  
  
She'd never been sure of where Shiva's real loyalties lied. It wouldn't surprise her if Shiva was really a Night World spy.  
  
"What's that?" Nolan was looking over her shoulder.  
  
Valarie glanced at him. She wasn't sure if she could trust him either. She definitely liked him more than Shiva. When Trey had died under mysterious circumstances - staked with his own stake - ever since she had found it hard to trust anyone, even the people in her own group.  
  
"They house where Ara Redfern is supposed to be. From Shiva of all people, if you an believe it."  
  
"So why aren't you going after her then?"  
  
"I don't know if this is genuine or not." Valaire wanted to pace, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to move her feet. She was utterly convinced Ara was responsible for Trey's death. They'd despised each other. Ara had been /seen/ leaving the murder scene. Only none of them had been fast enough to keep up with the bitch,  
  
"Do me a favour and check this out, will you?"  
  
Nolan frowned at her. "Why can't you do it?"  
  
"Because I can't risk anyone recognising me. They won't know you so well."  
  
Nolan opened his mouth, almost as if insulted, then shut it and nodded. Valaire just wanted to be certain. She didn't want to end up like Trey had. If the address was genuine, then they'd launch and attack and Ara would suffer for what she had done to them.  
  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
So far Ara had managed to avoid running into Malachite. She didn't know how she would react if she had to come face to face with him. Being in the same house was hard enough, only a reminder of what he had done.   
  
She'd turned her music off, not wanting to face the wrath of the other housemates. She was going to have to face them at some point. That, she could handle. Malachite, she couldn't.  
  
She was starting to get a little hungry, she'd have to feed before the sun was up. She'd always found hunting at night much easier. She wasn't bold enough to go for it during the day. The problem with /feeding/ was it was nothing more than a nasty reminder of what Malachite had turned her into. It wasn't like she had ever asked him to change her. Arrogant bastard had thought he could get away with anything.   
  
There was a brief knock on the door. Ara froze. Then breathed a sigh of relief as Sivan came in, hugging her tightly.   
  
"What are you /doing/ here?" he asked.  
  
Ara shrugged. "I'm tired of running and trying to hide and being caught. It seemed like the sensible option," she answered. Her head tilted to one side as she studied him. Still as gorgeous as ever with his All American good guy blond hair blue eyes attractiveness. "What about you?"  
  
"Pot luck," he answered, smiling lopsidedly. "I never knew /he'd/ be here. The excuse is Yanna, the soulmate."  
  
Ara made a face. Poor Yanna. And she had seemed so nice too. Sweet and innocent and probably far too naive to believe anything anyone told her about who Malachite really was. "Does she know anything?"  
  
Sivan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't believe it for a second."  
  
Well at least if it came down to it there would be someone on her side. "And we're supposed to let him just /walk/ around like everything's okay?" Ara shook her head in disgust.  
  
Sivan frowned, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Ara sighed. "That's the problem, " she answered. "I want him to pay for what he did, but how?"  
  
Sivan smiled faintly as he headed for the door. "The soulmate is always a good place to start."  
  
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
Why did she even bother, anymore? At the moment Shiva was more inclined to find herself killing Valarie than helping the bitch. She couldn't understand why Valarie hated her so much. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to the girl. She sighed angrily, and sat down on her front porch.  
  
She'd helped out Malachite Blackthorn of all people. Even he seemed to like her more than Valarie at the moment.   
  
She lit a cigarette, staring blankly at the dark empty houses opposite hers. It wasn't even eleven thirty, and her family were already down for the night. Humans she thought, almost scathingly.   
  
Sometimes it was hard being the outsider. She had never expected to be half vampire, and half human. That was *not* supposed to happen, for some unknown reason, it had to her.   
  
As far as she knew, no one outside her family knew. Anyway, the vampire had been her father, and he was dead now. Her mother had remarried a human and had human kids. Shiva was surprised *she'd* managed to survive as long as she had.  
  
She'd never really fir in with the Daybreakers, while she agreed with some of their ideals in theory, they weren't all that great in practice. She despised the Night World People. She hunted them whenever it was possible. She knew they would never accept her for who she was.   
  
//Shiva?//  
The male voice was in her head. Shiva dropped her cigarette, stamping out the glowing end, looking around in shock. How was that even possible?  
  
"*Trey*?" she whispered, eyes piercing the darkness.  
  
//It's kind of a long story.// A shadow from behind a nearby tree became a person. Average height, lack of made up by tended muscles, neat brown hair, sapphire eyes glittering in the darkness. He held up a hand, stopping her from coming towards him.  
  
Shiva remained where she was on the porch. //Why come to me, Valarie will have a field day to know you're alive// She hated using her vampire powers. All it did was remind her she was neither one thing or another.   
  
Trey shrugged uncomfortably. //Valarie isn't all that great. Don't tell her anything. I just had to see you.//  
  
Shiva didn't know what to make of any of this. Valarie's whole crusade against Ara Redfern was based on the assumption that she had been responsible for Trey's death. But now Trey was actually *alive*, what the hell had happened that night?  
  
She looked up to find him smiling sheepishly. //Don't ask. I'll explain soon//.   
  
//Yeah, I know, but Valarie's going after Ara, who's joined the local Daybreakers. Do you really want to see them kick her ass?// That would certainly cheer Shiva up. Valarie was more of an organizer than a fighter. It was her and Nolan who did all the gritty work.   
  
Trey didn't say anything. Shiva was confused. She was sure that look on his face was one of longing. Longing for what? Her? Valarie?  
  
//Valarie's got more in her than you give her credit for,// he said.  
  
Shiva shook her head. Whatever had happened to Trey, he didn't seem to be thinking straight. Maybe he was confused as well. Or maybe she was just over speculating. //Does anyone else know you're here?// she asked.  
  
Trey shook his head. //I need to keep it that way. I'll be back soon.//  
  
And he was gone. Shiva stood up and went inside her house. It was going to be very hard to keep her mouth shut about Trey's return. He had come to see *her*. Not Valarie. *Her.* Maybe it meant something, maybe it didn't.  
  
She sighed, collapsing on her bed. Oh, this was going to drive her nuts. And just made her hate Valarie even more.  
  
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Yanna lay awake, unable to sleep. She normally went into Malachite's room if she couldn't and snuggled up with him. She couldn't even go into his room at the moment, for one thing he'd locked the door on her.  
  
At least Ara's music had gone off. She'd tried calling Circle Daybreak, they hadn't been able to tell her much about Ara she didn't already know.   
  
A wayward vampire who didn't fit in anywhere wanted somewhere to belong to. They didn't mention Malachite at all.   
  
He was supposed to be her soulmate. He was supposed to be able to *trust* her. She'd been over and over this in her head. None of her housemates seemed to want to know.  
  
Sivan wasn't around much, and Lena was just happy to just stick with her if something's wrong it's Malachite's fault theory. This was getting extremely annoying.  
  
She didn't want either Malachite or Ara to end up hurting each other. That wasn't the point of Daybreak safehouses. They should be together and work out their differences.   
  
Yanna smiled dryly at the ceiling. Even she knew that was a wistful thought. She was tired of musing endlessly. The witch she'd spoken to had given her one name that could help. Chimalais Neptune. Fancy. How this person could help, she hadn't figured out yet.  
  
She wanted to meet this person without anyone else figuring out what she was up to. She didn't want to bring anymore problems into the house.   
  
She wanted answers, and if Malachite wouldn't given them to her himself, she would just have to find them on her own, even if it was dangerous.  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
The following morning Ara was up early. She was hoping she could avoid the rest of the housemates by being out before them. She was supposed to be transferring to their high school and really wasn't looking forward to it.   
  
The whole point of this thing she told herself as she brushed her hair, is so that you settle down. Stop acting like such a drama queen!  
  
It was all very well to yell at herself and try to get that thought fixed into her mind, actually acting on it was harder than she had imagined.   
  
Ara smoothed down the front of her short sleeved pale yellow top and picked up her book bag. Okay, she'd at least /try/ and make an effort to be nice.  
  
She left her room, pondering what Sivan had said the other night, It was tempting, very tempting, she thought. She smirked as she headed into the kitchen. It would only work if Malachite and Yanna were actually close. What would be the point of killing the kitchen to teach him a lesson if he hated her? That wouldn't earn her any points with anyone.   
  
"Crap."  
  
"Just what I want to hear first thing in the morning."  
  
Ara had opened the door to the kitchen only to find Malachite watching the toaster. He glanced at her, and wouldn't look at her again.   
  
"That's /it/?" she demanded, angry again. So much for trying to stay calm and be nice.   
  
Malachite shrugged as his toast popped up. He took it out the toaster and began spreading chocolate paste on it. "What were you expecting?"  
  
He was still as unbelievable as ever. He was acting like /nothing/ had ever happened between them. "An apology would be a good place to start."  
  
"Sorry." He bit into his toast. "Can't you just forget about it and move on?"  
  
"/Forget/? You're crazy." She stalked off, slamming the door behind her. Outside in the cool morning air she didn't feel much better. Who cared whether or not she made new friends? All that mattered to her now was making sure those idiots knew just what Malachite Blackthorn really was, and got what he deserved.  
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
She wanted him back. He just added /something/ she had never been able to replace. There were any number of tall dark and handsome vampires Chimalais Neptune could have had if she'd wanted them. But she didn't want just any one of them. She wanted Malachite Blackthorn. He provided her with a feeling she couldn't even put into words.  
  
She sighed, lounging on her black leather couch in the living room of her mansion. The TV was on, but she wasn't really watching it. She twirled a lock of long black hair around a slender finger, sighing as she glanced over at the large grandfather clock. She sighed again.  
  
"You're late," she snapped as Trey Blackthorn came into the room.  
  
He looked even more irritated than usual. "Do you mind telling me what the point of this is?"  
  
Chimalais sat up, crossing her long legs at the knees. "He's your twin. He belongs here with us. Don't you think so?"  
  
Trey grunted, collapsing in the arm chair opposite the couch. It was all well and good for Chimalais to talk about how she wanted them all together again. She hadn't lost her other half. She just wanted her boyfriend back. The betrayal had hurt Trey at a deeper level.  
  
"Apart from the obvious disagreement between the two of you -well- " Chimalais shrugged. "I miss him too. There's just something about him we've never been able to find since he left."  
  
He hated to admit it, but she did have a point.  
  
"So a little more in depth on the situation back there?" Chimalais was starting to wonder if sending Trey back to find Malachite was really such a hot idea after all. His spy games for her were already dangerous - to the point where he had had to fake his own death to avoid blowing his cover.  
  
Trey shrugged. "Well the vampire hunters still think I'm dead. Valarie thinks Ara Redfern is responsible. Malachite is still with the stupid Daybreakers."  
  
Chimalais frowned. "Ara's still hanging around?" The biggest problem was going to be Ara Redfern. She still held her grudge against Malachite. She hadn't forgotten two hundred years ago, she probably wasn't going to let go any time soon. "And you haven't killed her yet, why?"  
  
Trey shook his head. "It's - complicated."  
  
Chimalais stood up, wandering over to the large bay window. "Everything's complicated," she said with a smile.   
  
An awkward silence fell. Chimalais had thought she'd had her plan all worked out. Only flaws kept cropping up she hadn't thought about. Everything seemed to be going wrong.  
  
A black suited butler came in the room holding out a black cordless phone. "There's an urgent call, Miss Neptune. She says her name is Yanna Weald."  
  
"That's Malachite's soulmate." Trey had stood up as Chimalais took the phone. Chimalais frowned. Okay, why would Malachite's soulmate be calling her? She raised an eyebrow at Trey, who just shrugged. He shrugged a lot.   
  
Trey watched her walking out the room. The butler blocked the doorway, preventing him from following. He slumped back in his chair, scowling.  
  
What the hell was Chimalais /thinking/? It was bad enough he'd lost his twin to /Daybreak/ cause of this stupid soulmate fad. It was made worse by her nutty plans to get them all back together. "Talk about bad to worse," he grumbled.   
  
"Actually, things are starting to look up." Chimalais had come back into the room, smirking.  
  
"Oh God." Trey's eyes rolled. "Now what?"  
  
She just continued smirking. "Why would I spoil all the surprises?"  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Nolan was wondering why he bothered with the vampire hunting group. Valarie wasn't much of a leader. Shiva was acting weird. She seemed extremely smug and wouldn't tell anyone why. Valarie was looking for someone to blame and throwing all her rage at him.  
  
It wasn't like anyone of them noticed him anyway. He was almost more inclined to join the Night World and kill the other hunters for being such idiots.  
  
"Issues, much?"  
  
Nolan looked up. He had been wandering around the small town, unable to sleep and unable to sit still. He should probably be heading for school. Maybe it was mind numbingly dull, but at least it was a distraction.  
  
The girl he'd run into was Lina Kyoko, one of the local Daybreakers Nolan shrugged. "What makes you think I've got issues?"  
  
"You're stalking around with a face like thunder." Lina's head tilted to one side. "Valarie?"  
  
Nolan nodded. "Having a hissy fit over Ara Redfern."   
  
"Don't worry, you're not the only ones. That girl is a pain up the ass to us as well."   
  
Nolan's eyes rolled. "Doesn't surprise me. What's her deal, anyway?"  
  
"Why don't you ask me?"  
  
Nolan looked over Lina's shoulder. This seemed to be the morning for storming around in a foul mood. Ara looked as mad as he felt. She scowled at him and Lina.  
  
"Okay, what's your story?" Lina asked. "And if you're only a made vampire, how'd you get the name of Redfern?"  
  
Ara scowled again. "I was an ordinary human who made the mistake of falling for a guy who turned out to be a blood sucking bastard. Somehow he got permission to change me and did. I refused to marry him and call myself Blackthorn. So out of spite I married the guy he hated most instead, who happened to be a Redfern. Two weeks later I ran from him and have been running ever since. I thought Daybreak would be a place to be safe." She shook her head. "Only it turns out the son of a bitch who made me a monster is in the same safe house."  
  
Nolan couldn't help feeling a tiny stab of sympathy for her. She'd suffered unnecessarily, even if she was cursed to be a leech. At least she was sticking with the good guys.   
  
"Nothing sucks as much as that," he said bitterly.  
  
"And what would you know about it?" Ara snorted.  
  
Nolan frowned at her. "My soulmate was changed against her will. Only she went evil."  
  
"Proves soulmates are a waste of time and a load of crap," Lina said, shaking her head. "Hadn't we better get moving before we're all marked tardy at school?"  
  
The group began moving in silence.   
  
"Some Daybreaker you are," Nolan said with a faint smile.   
  
Lina shrugged. "I agree with most of their principles, but that one doesn't cut it for me. I really don't think established assholes like Malachite Blackthorn can change anyway."  
  
Nolan shrugged. "His own twin was one of hunters until he dot himself killed."  
  
Ara's eyes rolled. "Let me guess, I'm the one Valarie blames, right?"  
  
"Well if one's dead, then why isn't the other?"  
  
Both Nolan and Ara looked at Lina in surprise. She had *just* said she agreed with the Daybreak principals, and one of their biggest was the idea of stopping the violence between the species. Now she was suggesting they team up and kill Malachite Blackthorn? Lina was a very confusing Daybreaker.   
  
"Good question," Ara said. "What are you suggesting?"  
  
"Whatever either of you want to do to this jerk, I'm willing to lend a hand." Lina smirked.  
  
Nolan looked at Ara, an eyebrow raised. He could just see the look on Valarie's face if she found out he was teaming up with Ara and Lina. He grinned. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Ara was smiling. "I think we can count Sivan in too. He and I have ties drifting way back. I was thinking I'd have to do this alone."  
  
"Well now you've got us," Lina said, almost too cheerfully. "So, any plans?"  
  
Nolan remembered Shiva giving Valarie Ara's address and leading them to the Daybreakers. He was supposed to be helping them take Ara down through that. Or something along those lines. He decided to keep that to himself at the moment.   
  
"I've got some ideas. He'll be out of her lives by the end of the week." Ara's eyes were narrowed in hatred but her lips were smirking.  
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
She was still alive. Malachite hadn't expected Ara to last this long once word of her location got out to Valarie and her vampire hunters. That was the whole *point* of selling her out to Shiva. Shiva had promised to get rid of Ara.   
  
Valarie was convinced Ara was responsible for killing her beloved Trey. It wouldn't have surprised Malachite if that were actually true. At least Ara wasn't hanging around the kitchen any more. She couldn't get out of his presence fast enough.  
  
"Oh, you're still here."  
  
Malachite was on his way out the door when Yanna came down the stairs. She was dressed in a gold shirt and black leather pants, her blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders in tight curls. Her blue eyes were outlined in dark liner with a touch of purple eyeshadow. Her lips were emphasized with a very red lipstick. She didn't look like Yanna at all.   
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Yanna flushed. "I have a mission. A meeting. I'll see you later." She hurried out the house, almost tripping over in her high heels.   
  
"What happened to *Yanna*?" Sivan walked into the kitchen, staring after Yanna in disbelief. "Since when did she become sexy?"  
  
"Yanna's always sexy. And she's spoken for," Malachite answered coldly. He didn't like the other vampire much. Something about Sivan made him uncomfortable. He couldn't really say why, it was just a feeling.  
  
Malachite left the house shortly after, waiting at Shiva's locker. He couldn't think of another way to get hold of her and wanted some answers from her. She'd better have some decent excuse as to why Ara wasn't dead yet.   
  
Shiva didn't show up but Valarie did. She eyed him with distaste. "Why are you at Shiva's locker?"  
  
"I gave you idiots Ara's location, why isn't she dead yet?" Malachite hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.  
  
Valarie eyed him, amused. "Going to hurt me here? In the high school hallway? Surely you're not that stupid."  
  
Malachite reluctantly had to admit she was right. He couldn't do anything to her here. Not with all these stupid *humans* around. "I gave you a chance to get a girl we both despise. A re you going to take it or am I going to have to get someone else to take care of her?"  
  
He had thought selling Ara out to the vampire hunters would be the quickest way to get rid of her. He could have always hired a Night World assassin to do the job. It was just easier to get hold of Valarie. Or so he had thought.  
  
Valarie looked at him. "Do you think Ara got Trey too?"  
  
Malachite let her go, but didn't answer. He didn't want to think about his brother. "Why was Trey working with you guys anyway? You knew what he was, so why accept him?"  
  
So much for not wanting to think. Just because he didn't *want* to think about Trey, didn't mean that was going to stop the thoughts from coming.   
  
Valarie shrugged. The halls had emptied of students. Malachite was feeling oddly empty himself.  
  
"We never knew. He was so *good* at finding us monsters like you to get, and - " She trailed off, shaking her head. "He was a private guy." Her tone was wistful.  
  
"I'm not a monster anymore." Malachite didn't want to be a Night Person anymore. For Yanna's sake. She loved him, he loved her. She deserved a decent guy. How could he be a decent guy with Ara shoved in his face? He probably *should* be punished for what he had done to her. Trey had hated him for changing sides. Chimalais had been heart broken.  
  
Chimalais...he hadn't thought of her since he had met Yanna. Chimalais was another innocent girl he had seduced and abandoned once he had tired of her. Trey had loved Chimalais too. No wonder he had wanted to be a vampire hunter after what Malachite had done to them. Even he did good work with Circle Daybreak for the next ten centuries, it probably wouldn't make up for all the evil he had done in the past.  
  
"Some would disagree," Valarie said coldly. "To some of us you'll always be a monster. But all right, I'll help you with this Ara problem since her absence is something we both want."  
  
"Why do you hate Ara so much?" That had never really been clear to Malachite.   
  
"Drake Redfern, Ara's so-called *husband* killed my sister and my soulmate. He blathered all the time about his beautiful young wife Ara and how she would love to have me as a slave." Valarie's voice was full of hatred. "But I got away."  
  
" Ara hates Drake. It'd make her happy if you killed him."  
  
Valarie shrugged. "I want to kill her. He did want he did to me *for* her."  
  
Malachite shook his head. He had heard Ara had run out on Drake over a century ago. Drake had always been a twisted asshole. He really thought giving Ara a human slave would bring her back to him? Idiot he thought. Drake had completely missed the fact Ara had only married him out of spite cause she refused to be with Malachite, and he despised Drake. The whole situation was pretty fucked up, even now.   
  
Despite his whole determination to be the good guy, Malachite just couldn't do that with Ara to remind him of who he had been.   
  
"If I get rid of Ara for you, what will you do for me?" Valarie asked, her lips curling into a suggestive smile.   
  
Malachite should have expected that. "Anything you want." He was probably going to regret saying that. He couldn't really think of anything to offer Valarie, apart from money and he didn't have a lot of that.   
  
Valarie smirked. "Good. I'll be taking you up on that."  
  
Malachite watched her walk away. Just get rid of Ara he thought. Once Ara was out of the picture he could have his normal life and his soulmate back.  
  
* * * 


	14. Part 14

Author's note: sorry this has taken forever, I've been on vacation for quite some time, then had to get ready for university practically straight afterwards, but now my life has some sort of order to it again, parts should be coming much more rapidly again.  
  
Part 14  
  
Yanna was a bundle of nerves as she followed the directions to find Chimalais Neptune. Her friends at Daybreak headquarters had warned her that Chimalais wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world.  
  
Yanna turned on the radio to an upbeat pop station she liked to try to calm her nerves. It was a safe bet the girl was a Night World with such a flashy name. She had been warned to take backup with her.  
  
Yanna's foot pressed down, flooring the accelerator. Everyone thought of her as the sweet, innocent doormat whose only good was bringing Malachite to his senses. She wasn't getting any sense out of anyone on this whole Malachite/Ara saga. Chimalais had known him in his bad days, she was posing an old friend of Malachite's and then she'd get some info. Or that was the plan, at least.  
  
Yanna turned off the freeway, glancing at the map.  
  
Of course, she hadn't *told* anyone where she was going. She would do this. Do this and do it right.  
  
She drove down some winding country roads to a beautiful Victorian looking mansion. Large iron gates surrounded the estate. She pushed the income button on the wall in front of the entrance. "Yanna Weald. Ms. Neptune is expecting me."  
  
The gates opened. Yanna drew a deep breath and drove down the tree and bush lined driveway. The expanse of lawn around the mansion looked as soft as silk. As she got out Yanna felt a shiver run through her spine.  
  
She didn't hear a single sound. No birds chirruped, nothing rustled in the expanse of bushes and trees surrounding the lawn. Yanna straightened her shoulders and ran a brush through her hair. Hoping she didn't topple over in her heels she walked as quickly and confidently as she could to the large wooden front door and rang the bell.  
  
Loud chimes sounded from within the house. A maid in a black and white uniform opened the door. "Follow me." Her tone was curt, almost harsh.  
  
Yanna didn't comment. Alarm was running through her, she could feel a cold sweat starting to break out on her forehead. A voice inside her was screaming at her to get out, get out of there while she still had the chance.  
  
Yanna refused to give in. She was going to stand her ground.  
  
Yanna, of course, should have listened to the inner voice.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the fuck did you do that for?" Trey stared at the dead girl on Chimalais's living room floor. He had been planning on eavesdropping on the conversation.  
  
He was curious to know what Malachite's soulmate was like. He'd only seen her in passing and knew her name and who she was to him, that was all.  
  
He hadn't expected to see the girl with a sword in her back. He'd noticed two katanas on display on the wall when he'd been there before. He should have guessed what Chimalais was up to.  
  
Chimalais just pulled the sword out and wiped the blade with a white cloth in her hand before putting it back on display.  
  
"Get rid of her," she ordered, and walked out the room, head held high, leaving Trey staring after her in utter disbelief.  
  
* * * 


	15. Part 15

Part 15  
  
Ara decided not to bother with classes that day. She walked back to the safehouse instead, only to see Yanna leaving, dressed in some ridiculously slutty outfit. A mean smile crossed her lips as an idea struck. Well, it had been Sivan's idea, she was just improvising on it.  
  
She followed Yanna at a distance, wondering where the girl was going. Luckily for her, Yanna was alone, so no irritating dorks to dispose of. Not that she had any to worry about in the safehouse anymore.  
  
Part from Malachite.  
  
I'll show *him* she thought, still smiling.  
  
She remained a safe distance behind Yanna after the other girl had turned off the highway. Where the hell was she going? Ara didn't recognise any of the windy country roads Yanna was driving down. Nor the enormous estate Yanna was entering.  
  
Frowning, Ara found a place to park and began to walk around the perimeter, looking for a way inside. There was no way she would be able to climb the iron fence surrounding the place, she was pretty sure of that.  
  
There must be a back way in. Surely a mansion this size had a servant's entrance. Ara paused at a wooden door in the fence. Locked of course. She smirked. Locks of course, could be picked. As she reached in her pocket - the door slammed open, nearly knocking her back into the wall.  
  
Ara cursed in annoyance, kicking the door shut. Only to find herself face to face with Malachite. "Bastard!" she spat.  
  
Malachite looked at her blankly. "Who - oh. You." He sighed, almost tiredly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Followed your stupid soulmate," she answered. "I was going to kill her, but I'm just going to kill you instead."  
  
"Whatever." Malachite just looked at her with a disdainful smirk, which made her even more pissed off than she already was.  
  
She kicked at his feet to catch him off guard. He stumbled while she reached for the wooden knife hidden in her boot. Malachite reached out and caught her wrist. Ara screamed.  
  
When his hand closed around her bare skin, a sensation like nothing she had ever experienced rocked her world. The feeling raged through her being like a hurricane of electricity.  
  
Taken by surprise by the unexpected blow Malachite had thrown her onto the ground and was kneeling on top of her. Ara looked up at him, pink haziness clouding her vision. She tried to break free, but it was almost like the pink sparks were fusing them together.  
  
His dark eyes were wild with panic as he stared at her. So he felt it too. Good. His mouth was saying words, but through the rushing sound in her ears Ara couldn't hear anything.  
  
As soon as he let go of her wrist and stumbled back, the sensations stopped, the intensity lessened, leaving her feeling queasy, but competent enough to work out just what had happened.   
  
"How?" she whispered. "You already have a soulmate."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm not Malachite. I'm Trey."  
  
Ara stared at him. She had heard rumours Malachite had a twin, but had never wanted to believe it. For some reason Ara found herself laughing. Nothing about the situation was funny, but she couldn't help herself. She laughed and laughed until the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Trey just sat there, staring at her as if she was crazy. "What's so funny?"  
  
"We're soulmates," Ara got out, managing to calm down enough to speak coherently. "That's so nuts it's - "  
  
  
  
"Some strange cosmic joke?" Trey said, smiling dryly. "Yeah, I get it but that doesn't change things."  
  
Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore. Ara just looked at Trey. She just couldn't see him as Trey, her soulmate. All she could see was an image of the monster who had ruined her life. "Drake's going to have a hissy fit when he hears about this."  
  
"Drake?"  
  
"The Redfern looser I married to spite your pain in the ass brother." She stood up.  
  
Trey was on his feet in an instant. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away. Leave me alone." She turned and ran back to her car. She no longer cared about killing Yanna. She drove back to the safehouse, not sure she could even enter anymore. How could Trey be her soulmate? How?  
  
She was surprised Drake hadn't made an appearance yet. Normally a day or so after she had moved somewhere new, he was there, or some of his so-called friends were trying to get her back to him. Moron she thought.  
  
Even if she killed Malachite, then Trey would still look just like him.   
  
Life sucks she thought miserably.  
  
* * * 


	16. Part 16

Part 16  
  
Shiva wondered if she should be concerned when she noticed Lina walking into the high school with Nolan and Ara. What was up with *that*? Unless Nolan was on some sort of - of undercover operation. But that made no sense. Lina was a Daybreaker, she knew who Nolan was so undercover wouldn't work. Even more disconcerting - Malachite was waiting at her locker. Shit she thought, remembering she was supposed to have disposed of Ara for him.  
  
She'd given Valarie the address of the Daybreak safehouse where Ara was supposed to be staying. Valarie had been gunning for weeks with her vendetta that Ara was the one responsible for Trey's death. And that was another weird thing she couldn't get out of her mind. Trey not being dead. She hadn't seen him that morning, nor heard from him since he'd shown up a few days ago. What the hell was he playing at?  
  
She couldn't concentrate on her school work, she was far too distracted with her own thoughts and making sense out of puzzles more complicated than a rubix cube.   
  
So she was more than a little surprised when Valarie joined her at lunch. "Let's talk strategies," she said, unwrapping a tuna sandwich.   
  
"Strategy?" Shiva asked.  
  
"This whole Ara business. It's dragging and getting on my nerves," Valarie said, looking evenly at her as if this should be the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Shiva didn't comment, considering for once she actually agreed with Valarie. "What's up with Nolan and Lina?" she asked, nodding over at where they sat together in deep conversation on the other side of the cafeteria.  
  
Valarie shook her head. "Who knows? Who cares? If Nolan is deserting us, then let him. It's not like anyone will miss him."  
  
Shiva frowned, not liking the coldness in Valarie's voice, reminding her of the girl's single-mindedness. Again, she decided not to make any smart remarks. "Okay, so you were saying something about strategy?"  
  
Valarie nodded. "You have Spanish with Ara last period, right?"  
  
Shiva nodded herself. "Yeah."  
  
"Get her back to the warehouse. We'll dispose of her there."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Shiva asked incredulously.   
  
Valarie finished her sandwich. "Just do it."  
  
She walked off. Shiva lost sight of her in the crowd. Not that she would have jumped up and run after her. Once Valarie made up her mind there was usually no changing it. If she had an idea, then she would see that idea through no matter how stupid it might be.  
  
As she trudged back to her classes that afternoon she couldn't help feeling sorry for Ara. The girl hadn't actually done anything wrong. She'd been turned against her will only to find herself thrown in with the monster responsible even though he had now switched sides. At first she had agreed to get rid of the girl on principle as she was just another unwanted leech. Since then, she'd started to have seconds thoughts. Question was, now what did she do about it?  
  
* * * 


	17. Part 17

Part 17  
  
Ara drove around in a confused daze, still trying to digest the fact that Trey Blackthorn was her soulmate. She just couldn't get it into her head. It was bad enough as it was...her entire life was getting more complicated by the minute. And on top of it all, what had Yanna been doing driving out that estate? She had freaked after the soulmate thing and never got round to sneaking inside. By the time she had stopped driving aimlessly and gone back to the safehouse school was over. Yanna wasn't at home, and neither was her car. Sivan was in the kitchen.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." His tone was amused. "Did you do it?"  
  
"No. I got distracted. Trey Blackthorn is my soulmate!" She leaned back against the kitchen counter, shaking her head. "Are there cookies anywhere? Cookies would be good right now."  
  
Sivan eyed her doubtfully, opening a cupboard and tossing her a packet. "How? He's dead."  
  
"Apparently not. I followed Yanna this morning to some estate about two hours drive from here. I was looking for a back way in when Trey came out. I thought he was Malachite. We fought and found out we were soulmates. I freaked and ran."  
  
"So you don't know what happened to Yanna."  
  
Ara shook her head, munching her cookies. "I was just so thrown off balance. I just - " She trailed off and shook her head.  
  
"What's going on?" Lina came in the back door, looking from Ara to Sivan.  
  
Ara sighed. She was going to get it in the neck for trying to kill Yanna. She had wanted the girl dead to make Malachite hurt like he'd hurt her. Now Yanna might be in danger - or worse - and she didn't feel good about it. "Something bad might have happened to Yanna."  
  
"Like *that* would be a major loss," Lina snorted. Ara was confused, but told Lina what happened. Lina just shrugged carelessly. "You wanted revenge on Malachite. Yanna dead would be just that."  
  
"*She's* in on it?" Sivan asked, looking at Lina with surprise.  
  
Lina shrugged again. "I hate that bastard. Soulmate or no, doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk."  
  
Ara smiled for the first time that afternoon. She was liking Lina more and more.  
  
"Isn't it nice to know who your friends are," a cold voice cut into their conversation.  
  
Malachite stood in the kitchen doorway, glaring at them. Ara just looked evenly back at him.  
  
"You never had any friends here anyway," Lina snorted. "All you had was Yanna who ran off this morning and hasn't been seen since. We don't know if she's dead or alive. Even if she is, neither of you are welcome here anymore. Pack your bags and go. Get the hell out of here."  
  
Malachite's laugh was dry. "Some Daybreakers," he snorted and stalked off.  
  
Ara had won. She'd forced Malachite and his soulmate out the safehouse. She should have felt some satisfaction. But for some reason she couldn't work out why, she felt absolutely nothing.  
  
* * * 


End file.
